thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon Dancer
Moon Dancer, or Moondancer, is a female unicorn pony who is first mentioned in Friendship is Magic, part 1, physically appears in the IDW comics, and makes her in-series debut in Amending Fences. She has a light yellowish gray coat, red mane and tail with purple highlights, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a crescent moon and three stars. Her name is spelled "Moon Dancer" in Amending Fences' closed captioning and with a trademark symbol in Playskool merchandise and "Moondancer" in Amending Fences and The Point of No Return's ending credits, in the comics, in Gameloft's mobile game, in Friendship is Magic, part 1's closed captioning, in Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Forgotten Books of Autumn, and sometimes with a trademark symbol in Enterplay's collectible card game. Depiction in the series Season one Moon Dancer is first mentioned in Friendship is Magic, part 1 by Twinkleshine and Spike. Twinkleshine says to Twilight Sparkle that "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together at the west castle courtyard," but Twilight declines the invitation to focus on her studies. Spike later accidentally ruins a gift for her after being knocked aside by Twilight. Season five Moon Dancer makes her first in-show appearance in Amending Fences. She is shown to be an asocial recluse, living alone in a dilapidated Canterlot house and focusing only on her studies. As a filly, she was friends with Twilight Sparkle. Twilight learns that after not showing up to the party Moon Dancer had thrown in the first episode, Moon Dancer became heartbroken and withdrawn, rejecting friendship altogether. Twilight approaches Moon Dancer as a potential friend and appears to reach her at first due to the two's mutual love of learning and Twilight offering Moon Dancer the use of her old library home, but Moon Dancer eventually snubs her. After being lured to a party reminiscent of the one she had thrown, Moon Dancer vents her pent-up frustrations at Twilight. Twilight apologizes for the hurt she caused, and Moon Dancer comes to accept friendship once more. She is last seen playing a ball game with Twinkleshine, Lemon Hearts, and Minuette. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1, Moon Dancer sits next to Spike during Twilight's speech, waking him when he falls asleep while changing slides. Season six In Flutter Brutter, Moon Dancer is depicted in a photograph in Pinkie Pie's wallet. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Moon Dancer appears as a filly in Princess Celestia's flashback. Moon Dancer also appears on one of Twilight's mirror photos in Celestial Advice, Fame and Misfortune, and A Health of Information. Season eight The photo of Moon Dancer on Twilight's mirror appears in School Daze - Part 2. Season nine Moon Dancer is seen amongst King Sombra's brainwashed minions in The Beginning of the End - Part 2. She and several others attempt to attack the Mane Six, but are trapped in a net. She also appears in The Point of No Return, having lunch at The Tasty Treat along with First Folio, the two telling Twilight what happened to Dusty Pages. Depiction in Equestria Girls In the hour-long special My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship, Moon Dancer makes a brief cameo reading at the Canterlot Library. Depiction in My Little Pony The Movie In My Little Pony The Movie, Moon Dancer appears very briefly in town and on a bridge during We Got This Together without her sweater on and her mane once again resembling Twilight's. Trivia * Moon Dancer is also good friends with Thomas the Tank Engine. * Moon Dancer meets Thomas and his friends in Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5 - Amending Fences. * Moon Dancer guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series. Gallery Moon_Dancer_filly_ID_S5E12.png|Moon Dancer as a filly download (13).png Moon_Dancer__I'm_trying_to_study__S5E12.png|Moon Dancer in Amending Fences. First_Folio__she_was_forced_to_leave__S9E5.png|Moon Dancer along with Twilight and First Folio at The Tasty Treat. Moon_Dancer__come_on,_everypony!__S5E12.png Moon_Dancer__it's_good_to_see_you!__S9E5.png Moon_Dancer__never_wanted_to_let_myself_be_hurt_like_that_again__S5E12.png Moon_Dancer__thank_you_for_helping_me__S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_gestures_to_First_Folio_S9E5.png Moon_Dancer_returns_Twilight's_hug_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_waves_goodbye_to_her_sister_S5E12.png Minuette,_Twinkleshine,_and_Lemon_Hearts_approach_Moon_Dancer_S5E12.png Dinner_in_restaurant_with_everypony_S5E12.png Moon_Dancer_asks_if_Twilight_is_coming_S5E12.png Spike_sleeping_next_to_the_projector_S5E25.png Twilight_Sparkle's_friendship_mirror_S7E1.png Sunset_and_Twilight_in_the_Canterlot_Library_EGFF.png Twilight_looks_at_Moon_Dancer_and_friends_MLPTM.png Twilight_happy_to_see_Moon_Dancer_S9E5.png Photo_of_Twilight,_Moon_Dancer,_and_friends_S5E12.png|Twilight Sparkle with her old friends Sombrafied_ponies_charging_with_a_net_S9E2.png Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Allies